Cuento de Hadas
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: Siempre supo que había sido un reemplazo de Estados Unidos y estaba de acuerdo con ello; pero a veces deseaba que Arthur lo viera como algo más que otra colonia. Eso era lo único que Hong Kong deseaba después de que Inglaterra lo hubiera devuelto con China.
1. El Tratado de Nanking

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu

Cuento de hadas es una traducción de la historia de Fuji Yuuta-kun que puedes encontrar en esta dirección: www . fanfiction s/ 5217547 /1/ Fairy-Tale

El primer capítulo se centra en las condiciones bajo las cuales Hong Kong fue entregado por China a Inglaterra, la verdadera historia comienza a partir del capítulo 2.

* * *

" **CUENTO DE HADAS"**

Capítulo 1

 **EL TRATADO DE NANKÍN**

Estaban sentados en la mesa, después de horas discutiendo por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo.

"Aquí también" Inglaterra señaló el sur de China. "Este puerto, justo aquí. Amoy…" China suspiró y asintió.

"Está bien. El Puerto de Amoy es tuyo" Inglaterra se enderezó.

"Casi hemos cerrado el trato" Inglaterra siguió estudiando el mapa. Quería conseguir alguna parte de China antes que las otras naciones. "Hong Kong" Inglaterra señaló el pequeño punto en el mapa.

"Cualquier cosa, menos Hong Kong" China no quería dejar ir a la pequeña isla.

"Tenemos puertos, pero Hong Kong sería un buen lugar para las embarcaciones. Dame a Hong Kong o el trato quedará cancelado" China suspiró.

"Está bien. Te daré a Hong Kong"

Un par de días después, el tratado fue firmado.

EL TRATADO DE NANKÍN

SU MAJESTAD la Reina de El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y Su Majestad el Emperador de China, estando deseosos de dar fin a los malentendidos y las consiguientes hostilidades que han surgido entre ambos países, han resuelto concluir un Tratado para tal propósito…

Quienes, después de haber comunicado cada uno a sus respectivos Representantes, y llegado a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas partes, han concluido los siguientes Artículos [seleccionados]:

I.

El Gobierno de China habiendo obligado a los mercaderes Británicos a comerciar en Cantón tratando exclusivamente con ciertos mercaderes Chinos, llamados mercaderes de Hong Kong (o C-Hong Kong), quienes habían sido autorizados por el Gobierno de China para ese propósito, el Emperador de China está de acuerdo en abolir esta práctica en el futuro en todos los puertos donde los mercaderes Británicos puedan residir, y permitirles continuar sus transacciones mercantiles con cualquier persona que ellos deseen; y Su Majestad Imperial está de acuerdo con pagar al Gobierno Británico la suma de 3,000,000 de dólares, en cuenta de las deudas a Británicos sujetas por algunos de los llamados mercaderes de Hong Kong (o C-Hong Kong), quienes se han declarado en banca rota, y quienes deben grandes sumas de dinero a ciudadanos de Su Majestad Británica.

De ahora en adelante habrá paz y amistad entre Su Majestad la Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Su Majestad el Emperador de China, y entre sus respectivos ciudadanos, quienes disfrutaran de completa seguridad y protección para su gente y propiedades dentro de los dominios del otro.

II.

Su Majestad el Emperador de China está de acuerdo, en que los sujetos Británicos, con sus familias y establecimientos, tendrán permitido residir, con el propósito de continuar sus actividades mercantiles, sin ninguna amonestación o restricción, en las ciudades de Cantón, Amoy, Foochowfoo, Ningpo, y Shanghai; y Su Majestad la Reina de Gran Bretaña, & c., designarán a Superintendentes u oficiales Consulares, para residir en cada una de las ciudades antes mencionadas, para ser el medio de comunicación entre las autoridades Chinas y dichos mercaderes, y para ver que los impuestos y otras obligaciones del Gobierno Chino, a condición de que en el futuro, los impuestos sean liquidados por los ciudadanos de Su Majestad Británica.

III.

Siendo obviamente necesario y deseable que los ciudadanos Británicos deben tener algún puerto donde ellos puedan (guardar) y reparar sus embarcaciones cuando lo necesiten, y mantener conservar tiendas para ese propósito, Su Majestad el Emperador de China cede a Su Majestad la Reina de Gran Bretaña & c., la Isla de Hong Kong, para ser poseída a perpetuidad por Su Majestad Británica, sus herederos y sucesores, y ser gobernada por las leyes y regulaciones que Su Majestad la Reina de Gran Bretaña, & c., establecerían para tal efecto.

IV.

El Emperador de China está de acuerdo con pagar la suma de 6,000,000 de dólares, por el valor del opio despachado a Cantón en el mes de Marzo de 1839, como indemnización de la vida de el Superintendente y sus colaboradores de Su Majestad Británica, quienes fueron detenidos y amenazados de muerte por Altos Oficiales Chinos.

Y es estipulada, una tasa de interés, del 5% anual, que será pagado por el Gobierno de China sobre la porción de la suma arriba establecida que no se pagaré a tiempo en las fechas fijadas.

V.

El Gobierno de China habiendo obligado a los mercaderes Británicos a comerciar en Cantón tratando exclusivamente con ciertos mercaderes Chinos, llamados mercaderes de Hong Kong (o C-Hong Kong… el Emperador de China está de acuerdo en abolir esta práctica en el futuro en todos los puertos donde los mercaderes Británicos puedan residir, y permitirles continuar sus transacciones mercantiles con cualquier persona que ellos deseen; y Su Majestad Imperial está de acuerdo con pagar al Gobierno Británico la suma de 3,000,000 de dólares, en cuenta de las deudas a Británicos sujetas por algunos de los llamados mercaderes de Hong Kong (o C-Hong Kong), quienes se han declarado en banca rota, y quienes deben grandes sumas de dinero a ciudadanos de Su Majestad Británica.

VI.

El Gobierno de Su Majestad Británica habiendo sido obligada a enviar una expedición para exigir y obtener la reparación de los procedimientos violentos e injustos de las Altas Autoridades Chinas hacia los oficiales y funcionarios de Su Majestad Británica, el Emperador de China está de acuerdo en pagar la suma de 12,000,000 dólares, debido a los gastos incurridos; y el embajador de Su Majestad Británica voluntariamente está de acuerdo, en nombre de Su Majestad, deducir de dicha suma de 12,000,000 de dólares, cualquier suma que pudo haber sido recibida por las fuerzas combinadas de Su Majestad, como indemnización para las ciudades en China, a partir de Agosto 1, de 1841.

VII.

En acuerdo de la cantidad total de 21,000,000 de dólares, descritas en los 3 artículos precedentes, será pagada de la siguiente manera:

6,000,000 inmediatamente.

6,000,000 en 1843; es decir, 3,000,000 en o hasta el 30 de Junio, y 3,000,000 en o hasta del 31 de Diciembre.

5,000,000 en 1844; en decir, 2,500,000 en o hasta el 3 de Junio, y 2,500,000 en o hasta el 31 de Diciembre.

4,000,000 en 1845; es decir, 2,000,000 en o hasta el 3 de Junio, y 2,000,000 en o hasta el 31 de Diciembre.

Y es estipulada, una tasa de interés, del 5% anual, que será pagado por el Gobierno de China sobre la porción de la suma arriba establecida que no se pagaré a tiempo en las fechas fijadas.

VIII.

El Emperador de China está de acuerdo en liberar, sin condiciones, a todos los ciudadanos de Su Majestad Británica (sin importar si son nativos de Europa o la India), quienes pueden estar en confinamiento en este momento en cualquier parte del imperio Chino.

IX.

El Emperador de China está de acuerdo en publicar y promulgar, bajo su firma manual y sello Imperial, la completa y entera amnistía y el acto de indemnidad a todos los ciudadanos de China, en cuenta de haber residido bajo, o habiendo tenido tratos y contacto sexual, o habiendo entrado en el servicio de Su Majestad Británica, o de los oficiales de Su Majestad; y Su Majestad Imperial se compromete en liberar a todos los ciudadanos Chinos quienes pueden estar en este momento en confinamiento por razones similares.

X.

Su Majestad el Emperador de China está de acuerdo con establecer en todos los puertos que fueron, por el Artículo 2° de este tratado, abiertos para los mercaderes Británicos, una tarifa justa y regular de exportación e importación y otras deudas, dichas tarifas serán publicadas, notificadas y promulgadas para información general; y el Emperador se compromete, a que cuando los mercaderes Británicos una vez hayan pagado en cualquiera de los puertos los impuestos aduanales, de acuerdo con la tarifa que será establecida, sus mercancías podrán ser transportadas por mercaderes Chinos a cualquier provincia o ciudad en el Imperio de China, pagando una otra cantidad por derecho de transito, el cual no excederá a la tarifa del valor arancelario.

XI.

Queda convenido que el Alto Oficial de Su Majestad Británica en China tendrá poder equivalente con los Altos Oficiales Chinos, ambos en la capital y en las provincias… en un equilibrio e igualdad perfecta…

XII.

Con el consentimiento del Emperador de China a este Tratado siendo recibida, y liquidada la primera parte del dinero, las fuerzas de Su Majestad Británica se retirarán de Nankín y el Gran Canal, y no interferirán o detendrán el comercio de China. El puesto militar de Chinhai será retirado, pero las el de Islas de Koolangsoo, y de Chusan, continuarán sometidos a las fuerzas de Su Majestad hasta que los pagos, y las disposiciones para abrir los puertos a los mercaderes Británicos sean completados.

XIII.

La ratificación de este Tratado por Su Majestad la Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y su Majestad el Emperador de China, será cambiado en cuanto la gran distancia que separa Inglaterra de China lo admita; pero mientras tanto, las copias de las contrapartes, firmadas y selladas por sus respectivos Soberanos, serán entregadas mutuamente, y todas estas previsiones y disposiciones tendrán efecto.

Hecho en Nankín, y firmado y sellado por el Embajador a bordo de la embarcación Cornwallis de Su Majestad Británica, el día 29 de Agosto de 1842…

(L. S.) HENRY POTTINGER

[FIRMAS DE LOS TRES EMBAJADORES CHINOS]

* * *

Espero disfruten tanto como yo leyendo esta historia :)

¿Comentarios?


	2. Hong Kong

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu

Cuento de hadas es una traducción de la historia de Fuji Yuuta-kun que puedes encontrar en esta dirección: www . fanfiction s/ 5217547 /1/ Fairy-Tale

* * *

Capítulo 2

 **HONG KONG**

Estaba sentado con varias personas que hablaban chino tratando de aprender un poco. Fue difícil pero lo había conseguido, al menos era capaz de saludar, preguntar y decir su nombre. Solía confiar en otros para traducir por él pero pensaba que era mejor saber mientras salía del carruaje, caminaba a la puerta y se detenía frente al hogar. La casa estaba vieja y parecía necesitar unos cuantos arreglos. Tocó la puerta preparándose para hablar con China pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

"你 好(hola)。" Inglaterra se inclino un poco para estar a la altura del niño. El pequeño no podía ser mayor de tres años entonces. Tenía grandes ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente al tiempo que parecía tímido detrás de la puerta, vestía ropa tradicional china y su cabello castaño oscuro se veía como si estuviera hecho de seda.

"你 好。 请 问，您 贵 姓？(Hola. Puedo preguntar, ¿cuál es su honorable apellido?)" La voz del niño era baja.

"Oh. 我 型 Kirkland. 你 呢？(Oh. Mi apellido es Kirkland. ¿Y el tuyo?)" El niño agitó su cabeza.

"我 叫 香港。 你 叫 什么 名字？(Me llaman Hong Kong. ¿Cómo le llaman a usted?)" Arthur acababa de alcanzar su límite en cuanto a su conocimiento de chino.

"我 叫Arthur Kirkland. Ah… (Me llaman Arthur kirkland. Ah…)" Entonces de la nada lo entendió y con una sonrisa agregó. "我 叫 英国(Me llaman Inglaterra)"

"No hablas mal el chino." China apareció. Él parecía más afectado por la batalla que Inglaterra.

"En realidad es todo lo que sé de chino que podría contar como conversación" El mayor asintió.

"Hong Kong no sabe inglés. Él solo habla y entiende mandarín" Inglaterra frunció el ceño ante la repentina barreara del lenguaje. Tendría que trabajar en ello. China se arrodilló y comenzó a hablar con el pequeño en el idioma extranjero. Las únicas palabras que entendía eran "tú" y "él". El pequeño parecía muy confundido cuando fue dejado en la entrada, mirando hacia dentro de la casa en donde el mayor se había metido. China regresó con solo una bolsa y un oso panda de peluche. Inglaterra observó como China le daba el oso a la pequeña isla y hablaban en ese lenguaje extraño, antes de enfrentarlo mientras le pasaba la bolsa. "¿Lo tratarás con amabilidad?"

"Por supuesto. Vamos, Hong Kong" Inglaterra le habló al niño, antes de tomar una de sus pequeñas manos. El niño se soltó de su agarre y lloró abrazándose al mayor. China se arrodilló y abrazó al pequeño, susurrando algo en su idioma. El europeo suspiró y miró al cochero, quien entró y tomó la bolsa para ponerla dentro del carruaje. China levantó a Hong Kong y lo entregó a Inglaterra, quien tomó al chico entre sus brazos. "Nos vamos entonces" Inglaterra hizo una pequeña reverencia y se llevó al niño hacia el carruaje. El conductor abrió la puerta cuando ellos se acercaron y Arthur entró en el vehículo. El chico no se separó de él pero tan pronto el carruaje empezó a moverse, él pequeño ya se encontraba en la ventana. Observando como la casa iba desapareciendo hasta que quedó fuera de su vista, las lágrimas no se detenían y lloró por China una y otra vez hasta caer rendido por el llanto. Inglaterra subió al niño a su regazo y solo lo abrazó. El pequeño permaneció quieto hasta que la fatiga lo venció. Se recargó contra Inglaterra, abrazando a su panda. No podía hablar con ese hombre; y el hombre no podía hablar con él.

Inglaterra acarició la cabeza del niño en su regazo, confirmando que su cabello era suave como la seda. Pareciera como si la esclavitud no hubiese terminado aún. No, no era lo mismo. Esto era tomar una colonia y criarla, nada más. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía un poco atraído por el niño que acababa de conocer. Era diferente que con Estados Unidos, él había estado solo pero Hong Kong tenía a China. Sintió un poco de culpa al saber que probablemente estuviera separando una familia, pero eso usualmente pasaba cuando adquirías colonias. Ellas tenían relaciones. Además, esto era para mejorar.

"Te gustará Inglaterra, Hong Kong. Londres es a veces lluvioso, pero siempre tiene el clima perfecto. Nunca es muy frío ni muy caliente. En unos pocos meses, nevará y podremos hacer muñecos de nieve. Ya verás… te gustará estar ahí." No estaba seguro de si el chico lo entendía, pero al menos lo intentaba. Esperaba que si no podían acercarse por medio del idioma, entonces tal vez los sentimientos y las emociones si lo harían. Quería que el otro supiera que lo sentía y haría su mejor esfuerzo para llenar el papel que China había desempeñado. Se preguntaba si sus sentimientos alcanzarían a la pequeña colonia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve movimiento sobre sus piernas y sintió como Hong Kong trataba de acercarse a él y como el niño se quedaba dormido. "Duerme, eso te hará bien" La voz de Inglaterra fue suave. Cuidar de un niño era como aprender a andar en bicicleta, al menos esperaba que fuera igual, que este sería un buen niño. Solo le quedaba desear que el pequeño no creciera pensando en rebelarse y lo abandonara antes de lo esperado. Pero por ahora, decidió dejar de pensar en el futuro y concentrarse en el pequeño durmiente.

El barco había dejado el Puerto varias horas antes de que Hong Kong despertara. Cuando el chico lo hizo, se asustó. No sabía en donde se encontraba. No estaba en casa y China no estaba ahí para darle los 'Buenos días' con una sonrisa. Salió lentamente de la cama y comenzó a andar. No sabía porque no podía estabilizarse, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en un carruaje con Inglaterra. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con un largo pasillo. Escogió el lado izquierdo y comenzó a avanzar usando la pared para apoyarse. Debió caminar por un par de minutos antes de subir por una escalera y salir a la luz del día. Escuchaba el sonido del agua y se acercó presuroso a uno de los lados, su panda cayó en la cubierta. Y miró con ojos muy abiertos al océano. Estaba en un barco, lo cual explicaba porque no podía caminar derecho. No era bueno estando en alta mar, lo había estado pocas veces y siempre terminaba mareado. Después de eso, comenzó a sentirse enfermo, vomitando fuera del barco.

Inglaterra había terminado su visita al cuarto de máquinas y se dirigía a la habitación en donde había dejado a Hong Kong. Había muchos soldados en el navío, sobre todo por protección. Pero eso no le importaba. Amaba los barcos; lo hacían sentir como si aún continuara siendo un pirata. Extrañaba ligeramente los días en los que solo podía viajar por el mundo a bordo de un barco, pero no renegaba de su vida actual, en lo absoluto.

"¿Eh?" Arthur detuvo sus pasos. La puerta de la habitación de Hong Kong estaba abierta. Al entrar en ella la encontró vacía. "¿Dónde…?" Salió del cuarto para comenzar a buscarlo frenéticamente por toda la embarcación. Era un gran barco, sería fácil perderse en él. "¡¿Hong Kong?!" Lo llamaba en voz alta. Varios soldados lo miraban extrañados preguntando si necesitaba ayuda. Subió a la cubierta y se acercó a uno de los soldados "¿Has visto a un niño? Él es…"

"Oh… él. Si. Lo vi subir hace algunos minutos…" Arthur enseguida continúo con su búsqueda en cubierta.

"¡Hong Kong!" Lo vio sobre el piso, acurrucado abrazando a su panda. "Hong Kong" Se deslizo rápidamente para llegar a él.

"Ugh" El pequeño se quejó, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Arthur. El británico lo levantó.

"¿Estás herido?" Inglaterra inspeccionaba al niño. "Mareado…" dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Eso era mejor a que estuviera lastimado. Llevó al pequeño de vuelta a la cama y lo limpió. "No salgas así. No sabría qué hacer si te hubieses hecho daño" Le entregó el ahora limpio panda a su dueño. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba hablado; no era como si el otro pudiera entenderlo. "Duerme. Eso ayudará" Revolvió un poco su cabello antes de atravesar la habitación para tomar asiento. Y se hubiese quedado ahí de no ser porque el chico comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre en chino. "¿Qué sucede?" Arthur se sentó en la orilla de la cama. El niño acercó su mano y tomó la manga de Arthur mientras cerraba sus ojos.

" _Quédate_ " La voz del pequeño fue suave cuando habló. Arthur estaba sorprendido de que el niño hablara en inglés, especialmente porque le habían dicho que él no podía hablarlo ni entenderlo.

"Me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes" Con cuidado acarició el cabello de Hong Kong hasta que éste se durmió. Suponía que debía quedarse cerca de él en todo su viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra cargó al niño en brazos desde el bote hasta el carruaje. Su mayordomo esperaba por ellos ahí, mientras guardaba el equipaje.

"Primera parada: El Parlamento". Suspiró. El pequeño se mantuvo pegado a él durante el trayecto. Hong Kong seguía sin despertar; el cambio de horario era probablemente la causa de esto.

Como cualquier otro día, en los límites de Londres seguramente habría lluvia. Había estado haciendo un hermoso clima, con el sol brillando. Los días fríos se acercaban puesto que ya estaban en Septiembre, pero seguía siendo agradable afuera. Conforme iban adentrándose en la ciudad, Hong Kong despertó. El niño observaba a través de la ventana.

"Ah. Inglaterra es un hermoso país. El Fútbol es bastante popular, también tenemos polo y muchos otros deportes. Hay un montón de cosas que hacer y siempre hay algo que hacer". No estaba seguro de si el chico lo entendía, pero Arthur continuaba tratando de convencerlo de que le gustaría la nación europea. Hong Kong intercambiaba la mirada de él a la ventana para ver lo que sea que hubiese fuera del carruaje, especialmente cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear sus ventanas. Hong Kong señalaba lugares e Inglaterra intentaba explicarle qué eran de la manera más sencilla posible. Pronto llegaron a la Casa del Parlamento.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Inglaterra bajó a la pequeña colonia de su regazo. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y el mayordomo ya lo esperaba afuera con un paraguas abierto para cubrir a Arthur de la lluvia. El rubio salió llevando a Hong Kong con él. Atravesaron las puertas, donde los guardias saludaban inclinando la cabeza al reconocerlo. Estaban familiarizados a sus entradas y salidas del lugar.

"Arthur~" Saludo una dama desde la recepción.

"Emily, ¿cómo has estado?" Contestó mientras se detenía frente al escritorio.

"Estoy bien. Oh, ¿es esta la nueva colonia? Es tan pequeño y adorable" Dijo levantándose desde el escritorio para verlo mejor.

"Así es. Prometieron que sus documentos estarían listos a mi regreso." Emily sonrió a Arthur.

"Claro que sí. Sólo tienes que firmar sobre cada X que veas" Respondió entregándole algunos papeles. Inglaterra los firmó. "Eso es todo. Oye cariño, se bueno con Arthur, no es el mejor cocinero" Bromeó dirigiéndose al más pequeño.

"Emily, eso fue bastante grosero. Es bueno que no pueda entender inglés" La muchacha soltó una risilla.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Divierte y trata de ser bueno con él. Malcríalo un poco, le agradarás más." Dijo sonriendo.

"Sé cómo educar a un niño"

"Por supuesto" Ella asintió.

"Te veré después, Emily"

"Hasta luego Arthur, escribe acerca de cómo le esta yendo a la pequeña colonia."

"Claro. Buen día" Se despidió saliendo junto al niño.

Hong Kong lucía emocionado cuando llegaron a la enorme casa. Arthur le sonrío con amabilidad a su doncella, Elizabeth. Ella había sido contratada para venir a ayudar durante el día con las tareas del hogar, pero ahora teniendo a un niño en casa estaba considerando tenerla de tiempo completo para que estuviera al pendiente cuando él no pudiese estar ahí. Se sentía un poco mal ante el pensamiento de tener que dejar al pequeño solo.

"Oh, ¿quién es él? No sabía que estaba pensando en adoptar un niño, Arthur" Elizabeth le sonrió con cariño a Hong Kong.

"Este es Hong Kong, es la nueva colonia de la Gran Bretaña"

"Hola Hong Kong, mi nombre es Elizabeth, si necesitas algo por favor siéntete libre de pedírmelo" El chico asintió no muy seguro de lo que la señorita le estaba diciendo. "Iré a preparar té y algunos bocadillos"

"Por favor. Voy a mostrarle los alrededores" Inglaterra llevó a Hong Kong a recorrer la casa para finalmente enseñarle el cuarto que le pertenecería. "Esta es tu habitación" Hong Kong observó al inglés un minuto antes de comenzar a entrar al cuarto. "Tu habitación" repitió más lentamente. El niño miraba alrededor mientras Inglaterra dejaba sus cosas en la cama; fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Se apresuró a darle un vistazo a todo, a menudo hablando suavemente con su osito panda.

"Glacias" Hong Kong no levantó la vista del suelo mientras hablaba. Sin embargo sus palabras hicieron sonreír al británico.

"De nada. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Elizabeth? Estoy seguro que preparó algunos dulces para ti". Arthur extendió su mano al pequeño quien la tomó. La nación estaba segura de que podría acostumbrarse a vivir con la pequeña isla.

* * *

¿Comentarios? :)


End file.
